topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sailor Moon (Character)
|-| Usagi Tsukino= |-| Sailor Moon= |-| Princess Serenity= |-| Super Sailor Moon= |-| Eternal Sailor Moon= |-| Lambda Usagi= |-| Neo Queen Serenity= Origins: Sailor Moon Alias/Aka: Usagi Tsukino, Soldier of Love and Justice, Champion of Justice, Pretty Guardian in Sailor Suit Classification: Human, Sailor Senshi, Reincarnation of Princess Serenity Threat Level: Demon, Likely God || Nova || Quasar || Big Bang || Celestial+ Age: 14-16 as Usagi, Likely Billions of Years old as Past Life Princess Serenity, Over 1000 Years old as Neo Queen Serenity Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Clairvoyance, Creation, Enhanced Senses, Sound Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Magic, Power Nullification, Life Manipulation, Healing, Ressurection, Memory Manipulation, Limited Shapeshifting, Reincarnation, Sealing (With Silver Crystal), Existence Erasure via Holy Sword, Summoning (Can summon weapons), Can Survive in Space, Can attack Non-Corporeal and Intangible beings, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation || All previous abilities in addition to Telepathy, Forcefield, Spatial Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Durability Negation (Can ignore conventional durability and attack on the Spiritual Plane), Can Draw Power from her Future Self aka Neo Queen Serenity, Resistances to Electricity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Stop, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Gravity Manipulation || All previous abilities amplified in addition to Statistics Amplification (Via Super Sailor Moon form), Can gather Energy from the Sailor Senshis and absorb them || All previous abilities in addition to Soul Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Resistance to Power Absorption || All previous abilities amplified in addition to all the Powers of all the Sailor Senshis (except Sailor Chaos), Immortality (1,3,4,8 & 11), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. She Regenerated after getting erased within the Galaxy Cauldron), Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation (Erased Chaos, a Non-Existent Abstract being, and turned him too small to be found ever again), Ressurection || As Neo-Queen Serenity she has lost most of her Sailor Senshi Powers but retained some Abilities such as Clairvoyance, Possession, Creation, BFR, Sealing, Resurrection, Forcefield, Dream Manipulation, Healing, Power Bestowal, Resistances to Mind Manipulation, Possession, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (Wiseman was Unable to affect her with any of his Abilities) Physical Strength: Unknown, Likely Planet Likely || Likely Solar System Level || Likely Galactic Level || Likely Multi-Galactic Level || Universal+, Likely Low Multiversal as Lambda Usagi Attack Potency/Destructive Capacity: City (Comparable to other Sailor Senshi's and can fight with the Four Heavenly Kings who were stated to be able destroy the entire City of Tokyo), Likely Planet+ (Destroyed Queen Metalia who covered up the Entire Planet and was absorbing it's energy and life. Silver Crystal was stated to possess the power to Destroy a Planet) || Solar System+ (Can destroy Nemesis which was a sentient large planet with Black Hole like Properties and was stated to swallow the entire Solar System as well as the Universe albeit with the help of Sailor Chibi Moon. Furthermore, she got amped by Neo Queen Serenity at the End of the Arc) || Galaxy+ (shocked [[Pharaoh 90] who stated that Super Sailor Moon's power is thousands of times stronger than the Taioron Crystal]. Comparable to the Sailor Saturn who could Destroy Pharaoh 90) || Nigh-Universal (Vastly more powerful than her Arc IV Super Sailor Moon form which was more powerful than her Arc III Super Sailor Moon form. Destroyed Queen Nehelinia albeit with the combined help of Golden Crystal Mamoru and Super Sailor Senshis) || At least Universe+ (Can Compete on Equal Grounds with Sailor Galaxia), Likely Low Multiversal as Lambda Usagi (In her Lambda form, she restored all of Cosmos into their static state which includes The Main Timeline, Pluto's Underworld, The Neo Queen Serenity Timeline, The Parallel Universe, Elysion, And other Minor Dimensions) Durability: City , Likely Planet+ || Solar System+ || Galaxy+ || Nigh-Universal || At least Universe+ (Tanked an attack from Chaos that previously damaged Sailor Galaxia), Likely Low Multiversal as Lambda Usagi Speed: At least Massive Hypersonic+ (Jumped into the Orbit in a single leap), Likely FTL+ (According to Chibiusa's Picture Diary #2, even Civilian Stars could travel 16 Light Years in a single year) || MFTL (Way faster than the other Sailor Senshis, can attack from Stellar distances Instantly and can react to those attacks) || MFTL+ (Comparable to Sailor Saturn and Pharaoh 90) || MFTLx (Vastly more swifter and powerful than her Arc III version) || TransUniversal, Likely Immeasurable as Lambda Usagi (Can Fight on Equal Grounds with Sailor Galaxia. Lambda Usagi should be comparable to Sailor Cosmos as both of them possesses Cosmos Crystal. Moreover, even Lambda Chibusa can go to 30th Century via Flight alone and Lambda Usagi scales above her) Intelligence: Above-Average || Nigh-Omniscient as Lambda Usagi Stamina: High || Limitless as Lambda Usagi Range: Kilometers, Likely Planetary || Solar System || Galactic || Multi-Galactic || Universal+, Low Multiversal as Lambda Usagi Weaknesses: Emotions can distract her || None Notable Standard Equipment: Various magical items and weapons. |-|Items= *'Transformation Brooch:' The very first magical item that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into her standard Sailor form as Sailor Moon. It's transformation phrase is Moon Prism Power, Make Up! In the English dubbed it was Moon Prism Power! *'Disguise Pen:' This was given to Usagi by Luna, so she could disguise herself in order to complete a mission more easily. While she looks like the person she wants to be, she also apparently gains the knowledge of whoever she changes into. *'Crystal Star:' The second magical item that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into the much stronger second evolution of her standard, regular Sailor form of Sailor Moon. It is used in the transformation Moon Crystal Power, Make Up in all versions that the brooch appeared in, and her healing power Moon Crystal Power, which appeared in the first anime series. *'Cosmic Heart Compact:' The third transformation brooch given to Usagi Tsukino in order to transform into a much stronger and more evolved version of her standard Sailor form. It was given to her in episode 91 along with the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. In order to transform, she shouts Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up. *'Holy Grail:' A sacred goblet/cup of great, holy power used by Super Sailor Moon in the original anime's third season, and the manga. By calling out Crisis Make-up! (Moon Crisis Power in the Cloverway English dub), the Grail enables her to temporarily become Super Sailor Moon, which is a much stronger and more powerful evolution of her third regular Sailor form. It seems to greatly increase the healing powers of the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, as it bestows a far more powerful moon/rainbow-based attack, which is much more effective on a Daimon-Rainbow Moon Heartache. Its origins and summoning were different both in the original anime and the manga. *'Crisis Moon Compact:' A brooch given to Usagi Tsukino by Pegasus when she upgraded her Cosmic Heart Compact in Act 39. Along with Chibiusa, using her Chibi Moon Compact, Usagi transforms into Super Sailor Moon using the phrase Moon Crisis, Make Up. *'Holy Moon Chalice:' An item under Eternal Sailor Moon's possession that appeared in the manga and the first anime (specifically Sailor Moon Sailor Stars). Both continuations gave the item different origins and functions. It enables her to upgrade her power set and become Super Sailor Moon, though later on in the series she doesn't need it and can become Super Sailor Moon at will. |-|Weapons= *'Tiara:' Sailor Moon's tiara served as her first weapon. In the manga, Sailor Moon used her tiara for two main attacks; Moon Frisbee and Moon Twilight Flash. The latter was one of Sailor Moon's manga only attacks and was first used in Volume 01, Act 04. A bright light flashes from the gem on her tiara. When removed from Sailor Moon's forehead and activated for her Moon Frisbee attack (renamed Moon Tiara Boomerang for the manga re-release) the tiara morphs into a flat circular shape with the gem placed on top. She uses it as a boomerang and can control the path and trajectory. *'Moon Stick:' An item used by Sailor Moon in the first season of the series . She used this item to perform the Moon Healing Escalation attack. The Moon Stick became more powerful after the Silver Crystal was attached to it. The previous owner of the Moon Stick was Queen Serenity. *'Cutie Moon Rod:' The weapon used by Sailor Moon to perform Moon Princess Halation. In the first anime, it was given to her by Queen Serenity, while in the manga and in Sailor Moon Crystal, it was created by the love between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. *'Spiral Heart Moon Rod:' The third mystical weapon Sailor Moon uses in her third evolved Sailor form in the Infinity arc and third season of the original anime; including in the Hearts in Ice movie. *'Moon Kaleidoscope (or Kaleidomoon Scope):' A weapon given to Super Sailor Moon by Pegasus in the fourth season of the original anime. In the anime it was a much stronger, upgraded version of the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, and in the manga Pegasus transformed two mundane kaleidoscopes. She used it to perform the Moon Gorgeous Meditation attack with great mystical moon/dream-related abilities granted to her by Pegasus. She uses it as her primary mode of attack, with this she shoots a beam of light that purifies evil things and heals normal people. It can be used as an offensive attack or can set up a barrier. *'Eternal Tiara:' The strongest and most powerful moon-based weapon Super Sailor Moon received when she evolved into Eternal Sailor Moon in both the manga and original anime version. It was used to perform Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, and eventually Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss for the rest of the fifth season. *'Moon Power Tiara:' The second new weapon in the Sailor Stars season and final weapon of the overall series. It is the upgraded form of the Eternal Tiare, and it is created when Eternal Sailor Moon attaches the Holy Moon Chalice to the Tiare. With the Moon Power Tiare, Eternal Sailor Moon can perform Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. She also performed Silver Moon Crystal Power in episode 199 with it. |-|Costume Items= *'Red Hair Pieces:' Often called Odango Covers or Odango Shields by fans, appear in Sailor Moon's hair when she transforms, decorating her odango. The pieces allowed her to hear that Naru Osaka was in danger from a distance and when she cried they released supersonic waves in the manga, anime, and in video games. However, the ability to hear people from a distance appeared only once, Act 1 of the manga and episode 1 of the anime, and it was never used or referenced again in both continuations. *'Tiara:' Sailor Moon's tiara served as her first weapon. In the manga, Sailor Moon used her tiara for two main attacks; Moon Frisbee and Moon Twilight Flash. The latter was one of Sailor Moon's manga only attacks and was first used in Volume 01, Act 04. A bright light flashes from the gem on her tiara. When removed from Sailor Moon's forehead and activated for her Moon Frisbee attack (renamed Moon Tiara Boomerang for the manga re-release) the tiara morphs into a flat circular shape with the gem placed on top. She uses it as a boomerang and can control the path and trajectory. *'Sailor Moon's Mask:' Simply known as Mask or Goggles, was the mask that Sailor Moon wore in the early chapters of the manga. She first wore this mask when she transformed in Act 1 - Usagi, Sailor Moon. She used them to see Naru in danger. The mask later disappeared while the series progressed. *'Feather Clips:' The hairpieces that Sailor Moon wore in all of the continuations of the series. The clips were white and had three feathers on each clip. She would sometimes throw these clips at enemies and at any flying objects heading towards her. She also used the clips to perform the video game only attack Moon Feather Attack. |-|Misc. Items= *'Communicator:' A special device used by Sailor Moon to keep in touch with other Sailor Senshi. There were three different versions in the manga, anime and Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. *'Silver Crystal/Millennium Crystal/Silver Moon Crystal:' A crystalline object which provides her basic power, contains limitless power and is the source of all energy in the universe. She can call upon her future self to use the power of both the future and present crystal to double its power. In the original English dub, it was called the Imperium Silver Crystal. In the reprinted manga and Sailor Moon Crystal, it is known as the "Legendary Silver Crystal". Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities: |-|Usagi Tsukino= Henshin: Usagi can use the power of her Sailor Crystal to transform into Sailor Moon. Early on Sailor Moon was by far the weakest of the Sailor Senshi. However when she awakened to her past life as Princess Serenity she began to grow in power rapidly. She would later use the Henshin Power to access even higher forms of Sailor Senshi. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. *'Moon Power disguise ni nare:' Using the Disguise pen Usagi can transform into whatever she wants. *'Moon Prism Power, Make Up:' The first command that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into Sailor Moon. In the manga, the transformation is instant. All Usagi has to do is to cross her arms and say the phrase, and the next moment, she has transformed into Sailor Moon. *'Moon Crystal Power, Make Up:' The second command that Usagi Tsukino uses to transform into Sailor Moon in the manga series, first anime series, and the second anime series. *'Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up:' The third command that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into Sailor Moon. It debuted in episode 91 of the anime and Act 27 of the manga. *'Crisis, Make Up:' The command used when Sailor Moon used the Holy Grail to transform/evolve into Super Sailor Moon. *'Moon Crisis, Make Up:' The command used by Usagi and Chibiusa to transform into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon, respectively. It debuted in episode 130 of the original anime and Act 39 of the manga. *'Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up:' The command that Usagi Tsukino uses, along with the Holy Moon Cálice, to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon in the manga. |-|Sailor Moon= *'Supersonic Waves:' Usagi cries and her crying is amplified through her hairpieces, creating a powerful vibration attack. The attack can destroy dimensions and can hit on the astral plane, hurting ghosts. *'Moon Frisbee:' Sailor Moon throws her tiara, in turn it becomes a rapidly rotating disc similar to a frisbee. The Tiara transmutes what it touches into moon dust. *'Sailor Moon Kick:' Sailor Moon kicks her opponent to injure them. The kick was able to hurt Youma that was not even affected by the Supersonic Waves. *'Double Sailor Moon Kick:' Sailor Chibi Moon used this physical attack together with Sailor Moon. *'Moon Twilight Flash:' Sailor Moon uses her tiara to reflect a beam of the mystic light of the moon at her enemy. This attack hits intangible beings and burns them away, even able to destroy Nephrite's Shadow when Mars' Ofuda could not. *'Moon Healing Escalation:' Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal via the Moon Stick to release positive energy capable of bringing people from the grave, restoring power to an entire city, curing people of brainwashing. Pre-Serenity she could use the ability on a City-Scale however Post-Serenity her range expanded into healing entire worlds. During her battle with Queen Metalia, Sailor Moon resurrected the ancient Moon Kingdom merely as a side-effect of the positive energy she was using. *'Moon Princess Halation:' Sailor Moon uses the Cutie Moon Rod to send a piercing beam of light from the tip. This light can penetrate though space-time and magical barriers, able to hit and affect Planet Nemesis despite the negative energy barrier nullifying energy and the intense space-time warping of the planet. The attack also hits on the spiritual plane as it was able to destroy the evil spirit, Death Phantom himself. *'Moon Spiral Heart Attack:' Sailor Moon channels power from Neo-Queen Serenity herself, which creates a vortex of magic energy around the Spiral Heart Moon Rod which then fires out a Magic Burst either direct from the Rod or emanates omnidirectionally from Sailor Moon. This attack can attack on the mental plane, directly attacking illusions and has enough power to rival the Taioran Crystal. *'Sailor Planet Attack:' A group attack performed by the Inner Sailor Senshi in all versions of the Sailor Moon series. One of the most powerful attacks used in the manga that incorporates a number of Sailor Senshi every time it is used. Interestingly enough, Sailor Moon is not required for the attack to work. The attack was first used by the Inner Senshi to kill Kunzite. *'Double Moon Princess Halation:' An even stronger and more powerful combination attack used in the manga and second anime series by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon against Death Phantom with their own Cutie Moon Rods. The Blast of two Moon Princess Halation was powerful enough to completely obliterate a planet large enough to envelop the entire Solar System, along with the Cutie Moon Rods in the process. |-|Super Sailor Moon= Super Sailor Moon: Using the Holy Power of the Moon Grail, and later the power she was given by Helios, Sailor Moon can transform into an Enhanced form of Sailor Senshi. The first time she transformed into Super Sailor Moon, she emanated at least 10,000 more energy then the Moon Spiral Heart Attack and scared Pharaoh 90. *'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache:' A more powerful version of Moon Spiral Heart Attack. This attack also can hit on the Mental Plane, destroying an illusory dimension created by the Death-Busters. The attack was also powerful enough to destroy the leaders of the Death-Busters like Germatoid and Kaorinite. *'Rainbow Double Moon Heartache:' A combination attack performed by Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon in the manga using their Spiral Heart Moon Rod and the Pink Moon Stick respectively; thus amplifying their abilities tenfold. *'Moon Gorgeous Meditation:' Super Sailor Moon uses the Kaleidomoon Rod to launch a wave of rainbow color which "shatters" an opponent's space-time, locking them inside a glass dimension. *'Sailor Planet Power:' A group attack similar to Sailor Planet Attack, but much stronger and more powerful. Although the attack was performed similarly in the manga, it was called Sailor Planet Power Meditation! (セーラー・プラネット・パワー・メディテイション) when it was first used by the four Guardians and Outer Senshi to attack Zirconia. |-|Eternal Sailor Moon= Eternal Sailor Moon: Usagi attained this form when she united the Star Seeds of the entire Solar System in combat for the first time. In this form, Usagi taps directly into the power of the Silver Crystal, one of the strongest forces of the Universe. *'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Eternal Tiara to create an attack that uses the power of entire United Solar System. The attack creates a space-time vortex which seems to lock the opponent in place in space-time, the vortex emanates the energy of the Full Power of the Solar System, including the entirety of the power of the Silver Crystal which can create the energy of a universe. This attack seems to be able to hit opponents in other dimensions and can attack on the spiritual plane. *'Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss:' A combination attack performed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon in the manga and musicals. *'Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Moon Power Tiara to create an aura of super-intense light and energy. The attack in a single flash destroyed all 8 of the Eternal Sol System Senshi under Galaxia's brain-control all stronger then normal. It also completely countered and nullified Sailor Galaxia's Galactica Inflation. |-|Lambda Usagi= Lambda Usagi: In the Battle with Chaos, Usagi accepted the Cosmos in its entirety, vowing her eternal love and embrace of the cosmos even if everything she knows is destroyed. Through her acceptance of the entire cosmos, she absorbed the power of all the Sailor Crystals working in unison and gained the ability to manipulate the Lambda Power itself. When she first attained this state she restored and remade the entirety of the static cosmos (all of existence regarded as one unit) and destroyed Chaos (Nonexistence itself) merely by accident. In this state, Usagi can use the powers of all Sailor Senshi except Sailor Chaos, and can use the Lambda Power to regenerate from nothingness itself (as she melted down into nothing but lambda essence within the Galaxy Cauldron but regenerated) and can use the most powerful technique in the entire series. Upon achieving this point, she had transcended past the Silver Crystal and the title of Sailor Moon, temporarily no longer being a Sailor Senshi. It is in this state that Usagi will in the far future rein as the queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity. *'Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power:' The most powerful technique in the series, the power of all the Sailor Crystals, of the entire Cosmos (Existence) acting as one static unit. The attack allows the complete restoration and recreation of the Cosmos and destroyed Chaos (Nonexistence) merely as a side-effect of its casting. Key: Arc I (Dark Kingdom) || Arc II (Black Moon) || Arc III (Infinity) || Arc IV (Dream) || Arc V (Stars)/EoS Category:Sailor Moon